Specimen writing guide
This is the guide for writing specimens Overview This page is to help point you in the right direction when getting started. Read it carefully, don't skim it. After you've finished, read it again incase you missed stuff. Here are some things to consider before getting started: * A interesting idea * Reasonable explanation * Interesting details A good Specimen article should immediately draw the reader in. If it requires going through a giant wall of text, then your failing as a writer Where can I store the drafts? The specimen factory wiki is where all the WIP drafts are stored. Writing style ' Clinical tone ' Most people think clinical tones means using big words, or trying to sound smart. But that's not the case. The following are things to remember when writing in clinical tones. ' Be Precise ' Avoid ambiguous wording.Don't use many words where fewer will do the job. Don't use longer words just because they "sound smarter or more professional" either. Don't use more adjectives than are necessary. Write plainly, but make sure its interesting. ' Be professional ' Think about it, most people wouldn't send their boss a report with a poop joke or slangs in it. It wouldn't make sense to add them in when writing about a report. Researchers and scientists should try to be detached and unemotional in their writing. Not because they don't have emotions, but because doing so makes them seem less objective and makes the writing more emotionally charged. ' Example: ' If you were to describe a brain eating zombie, you should not do: Instead, do something like this. Perspective Specimens are creatures or other supernatural forces used by the blue ghosts to fight against humanity. The article is written from the blue ghost's perspective. Only the blue ghost call them "specimens" (most of the time). Threat level Each Specimens must be assigned an Threat level based on their overall containment difficulty and danger to the blue ghosts. The four main object threat level follow these guidelines: * White level specimens are specimens that post no threat to the blue ghost, and are easily controlled and used. * Green level specimens are specimens that post little threat and difficulty to the blue ghosts, but can be easily dealt with. * Red level specimens are specimen that posts a large threat to the blue ghosts and harder to contain the normal. Extra efforts are needed to use them. * Black level specimens are given to some of the most uncooperative specimens that post a huge threat to the blue ghosts. Maximum efforts and resources are required to contain and use them. Templates ' Specimen number: ' (Number of your specimen) ' Classification: ' Microscopic/Sapient specimen/ Alive/ Nonalive/ Unknown (indicate which classification) ' Threat level: ' White/green/red/black (indicate which threat level) ' Method: ' (How it kills/hurt its victim) ' Specimen info: ' (Paragraph describing the specimen) ' Addendum: ' (Optional additional paragraphs) Posting ' To post your specimen, follow these steps: ' * Go to the create new page button. * Name the page your specimen's designation. (Specimen 011, etc) * Copy or type the content in. Remember to switch to source editor or else it won't show properly. * Post it. * Go to specimen database and edit it. * Find your specimen number. * Select it and link it to your specimen page. (Find the chain button on the top left) * Put the title of your specimen on the right beside the link. * Your done! Category:Guide